A Love That Lasts Forever
by BellusSicarius
Summary: The more time Bella spends with Jacob. her best friend, the more she starts to doubt her relationship with Edward, and the more she starts to fall in love with Jake.  Rated M for later chapters


"I don't want to be a party crasher." I said, biting my lip.

"Technically you're a council meeting crasher." Jacob chuckled.

I stopped walking. "Okay I should not be here."

Jacob turned around, "Your okay," he spoke in a soft voice, "I thought it… I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"Histories?" I questioned. "The tribe's histories? Aren't they like secret?" I said in disbelief.

"Hey we all got a role to play, and you're a part of this. And this is the first time Seth, Leah and Quill will hear them too. But you are the first outsider. Ever." Jacob started walking, so I slowly paced behind them, still deliberating whether I should just wait in the house until they were done.

"If I would have known that, I would have like… I don't know, dressed better?" I shrugged.

We were almost to the circle when a small teenage boy jumped up, "Jake!"

"Hey." Jacob smiled at the small boy.

The boy spoke again, "It's about time you got here! Paul been hovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers."

"Good lookin' out bro." Jacob gestured to the younger werewolf, "Bella this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

I shook Seth's hand, he reminded me of a younger Jacob, which brought a smile to my face.

"Newest, bestest, brightest." Seth laughed.

"And the slowest." Jacob laughed as he wrestled with Seth, until Seth gave up.

"Come on, your dads about to start." Seth ran back to the circle.

I smiled and walked back to the circle with Jacob. Jacob plopped down next to Seth and Quil on the ground, and opened his legs into a 'V', so I could sit in front of him. It was chilly, so I leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me while Billy told the tribe stories. I listened intently, especially when Billy told the story about the Third Wife. I nodded off after that, and woke up in Jacob's car.

How did I get in Jacob's car?

"Oh, crap! How late is it? Dang it, where's that stupid phone?" I patted my pockets, frantic and coming up empty.

Jacob grabbed my hands, "Easy. It's not even midnight yet. And I already called him for you. Look - he's waiting there."

"Midnight?" I repeated, still disoriented. I turned to look at Jacob, a soft smile on his face.

He handed me the phone, "Here."

"You called Edward for me?"

Jacob chuckled, "I figured if I played nice, I'd get more time with you."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Jake. Tonight was… something else." I reached for the door, "Hey, get out of the car for a second."

Jacob looked confused but complied. I met him at the front of the car. I wrapped my arms around his warm body, and I felt him wrap his around me. "Thank you. For everything. I owe you more than you know."

Jacob squeezed me tight to him. "Anytime Bells."

We held on to each other for a few more seconds until I pulled back. I inhaled Jacob's woodsy scent. "Jacob you smell really good." I said impulsively. I bit my lip, wishing I could stuff the words back into my mouth.

Jacob barked out a laugh, "Thanks. I don't think your bloodsuckers feel the same way though. And right now, your bloodsucker is getting really anxious. You should probably go before he comes over here to get you."

I laughed and hugged Jacob one more time, and he threaded his fingers in my hair, "Don't be a stranger Bells. Come back soon."

I smiled and took a step towards Edward's car. "I won't be. I'll call you soon. Be careful."

"If you see a wolf running around your house, don't shoot at it." Jacob winked and opened his car door.

I giggled, "I wouldn't dream of it." I opened Edward's car door and slid inside. Jacob's headlights swept across the car and I waved, hoping he saw the gesture.

"How was the bonfire?" Edward spoke, and I could see his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

I sighed, "It was amazing. What's wrong?"

Edward gritted his teeth, "Nothing. Just missed you."

I didn't believe that for a second, but I let it go. I was too tired to fight. "Let's go, I'm sure Charlie is wondering where I've gotten along to."

Edward chuckled, "Alright love. " I laid my head on his cool shoulder on the way home, almost falling asleep again.

Tonight had been amazing, and I was so glad Jacob had brought me with him. I smiled as I thought of his smile and his playfulness as he wrestled with Seth. Jacob Black was the perfect best friend.

As we pulled up to the house Edward spoke again, "I'll see you up in your room." He kissed me as I got out of the car. I blushed as my heartbeat went crazy.

I skipped to the door and pushed it open; Charlie rounded the corner, a beer in hand. "Hey Bells, how was the bonfire?"

"Amazing, I had a lot of fun. But I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna head up to bed." I paused as I headed up the stairs. "Hey, did Jacob call you?"

Charlie took a swig of his beer, "Yeah he called and said you feel asleep."

"Alright, 'night dad." I hopped up the stairs and pushed the door open to my room. Edward wouldn't be back for at least an hour, so I had time to take a shower. I grabbed my toiletry bag and walked to the bathroom.

After my nice hot shower, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and packed my toiletry back up. I trudged back to my room; the hot water had made me even more tired.

I opened my door and found Edward lying across my bed. I smiled at him and skipped over to my bed.

Edward opened his arms out to me, "Hello love."

I sank onto my bed and curled into Edward's arms. "How was your night?"

Edward kissed my forehead, "Long. I missed you."

"I missed you too." I leaned my head up for a kiss.

Edward chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I shivered and he tucked the blanket even tighter between us. I snuggled against him and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up and rolled over and found a note on my pillow.

_Good morning love. I apologize that I left so early this morning, but Alice wanted to go hunting, and you know how she is when it comes to getting what she wants. If you would like, either you can spend the day at my home, or call Jacob to see if he can protect you. I love you. _

_ Edward_

I sighed and grabbed the cell phone Edward had left next to the note and dialed Jacob's number.

Jacob's gruff voice answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Jake. What are you up to today?"

Jacob yawned, "Not much. I don't start patrol until tonight. Why?"

I twirled a few strands of hair between my fingers, "Edward is out hunting, and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. I need to be protected, and I'd rather be with you than be babysat."

"Sweet, you want me to come get you, or do you want to drive down here?"

I laughed, "You sound exhausted, I'm gonna get up and get ready and then I'll be down, go take a nap."

"Alright I will. See you in a bit." Jacob hung up the phone.

I got up and got ready, putting on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I brushed my wavy hair down and put oh a little bit of make-up.

A half an hour later I hopped in the truck and drove down to La Push.

I pulled up to the little red house and hopped out of the truck. I knocked on the front door but there was no answer so I slowly opened it. "Jake? Jacob?"

I shut the door behind me and crept quietly through the house. I opened up Jacob's bedroom door to find him lying across the bed asleep. I lied down next to him and ruffled his hair. Jacob sighed and his arm automatically wrapped around me. He crushed me to his chest.

Holy crow he was strong, and hot! I was sweating after a few minutes. I pushed at his chest a bit, "Jake. Jake. Wake up!"

Jacob blinked his eyes open, "Wh… What? Bella?"

I ruffled his hair again, "Well good morning sunshine."

Jacob smiled and yawned, "Good morning. How long have you been here?"

"Only a few minutes. You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll go watch TV." I offered, knowing Jacob was probably running crazy shifts during patrol.

Jacob shook his head, "Nah, I'm hungry. Let's grab some food, then we'll go out to the garage."

I hopped up and headed into the kitchen, Jacob trailing behind me. I opened the refrigerator to see what in the world I could make for lunch. There wasn't much to work with, so I opted for ham and turkey sandwiches.

Jacob leaned against the counter watching me work. I handed him a plate with a half a dozen sandwiches on it. "Here, this should hold you for an hour."

Jacob barked out a laugh, and I bit into my own sandwich. Jacob plopped down at the kitchen table and started eating; when he was finished he grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the garage.

I sat on a bench while Jacob worked on the Rabbit. I watched him work, his rough hands delicately fixing small pieces of the engine. I must have been staring too long, because Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He cocked his head to the side.

I blushed, "Nothing. Just thinking." My phone buzzed then, and I checked the Caller ID. Edward.

I answered quickly, "Hello?"

Edward's voice came through the phone, "Hello love. How are you?"

I threw a rag at Jacob when he gagged. "Just hanging out with a bratty teenage werewolf. How's hunting?"

"Good. I got a moment, so I decided to call you and let you know that I'll be home tonight around 10." Edward spoke, his voice sounding a little strained.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, a little worried. Jacob sat down next to me, wiping the grease off of his hands onto the rag I threw at him.

Edward spoke again, "Nothing. Alice is just worried about Jasper. Nothing you need to worry about love."

"Alright. Well give her a hug for me." Jacob then started to tickle my sides. "Jacob. Jacob stop!" I shrieked, laughing the entire time.

"Bella? Love, what's going on?" Edward's panicked voice came through the phone.

"Sorry Edward. Jacob was tickling me. So I'll see you tonight?" I kicked at Jacob when he tried to tickle me again.

"Yes you will. I love you."

"I love you too." Edward hung up and I put the phone back into my pocket.

Jacob stood up and held his hand out to me, "Come on. Let's go see what Emily and the pack are up too."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Alright, let's go."


End file.
